Snowed In
by CambionTwins
Summary: Charlie is house sitting for Bud and Nora after a horrible breakup with Anne when Eliot comes around, the two get snowed in at the "The Big House" and they heat up the place with some steamy action.


Snowed In

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Charlie sat in a chair by the fireplace, beer in hand as the memories of him and Anne swarm through his head, if how they both thought that they were in love. Love, he thinks to himself was not what it was, how could it have been when she left to go study art in Paris. Charlie thinking he loved her even decided to surprise her by visiting only to find her and some French guy kissing and holding hands, which after punching the guy and going through a really loud break up in the streets of Paris he hit the closest bar and got an early flight home, which brings him to were he is now, house sitting for Bud and Nora while their off visiting friends.

It was almost Christmas and he would have to face his mom and dad soon, and he was not looking forward to telling him about his little "trip" to France, or the number of alcohol he has consumed since than. He looks at out the window at the snow falling and decides to go get some fresh air, hoping that the chill might sober him up a bit.

Standing outside on the porch and looking at the lake did not help him much, the lake that he and Anne shared so many good times in, their first kiss, their first date and then there was their first time together on that small hidden spot on the other side of the lake. So many reasons to just go back inside and get another beer to try and forget everything with. Before Charlie turned to go back inside he spied someone walking towards "The Big House", after focusing a little more on the figure he saw it was Eliot, Anne's little brother and Sarah's ex.

He remembers that the two did not last long, but he can't remember why, something about having nothing in common he thinks. Eliot walks right up to him better dressed for the snow than he himself was, "Hey my parents wanted to know if you wanted to join us for dinner tomorrow" he says when he stops right in front of Charlie on the porch, Charlie looks at him and tries to think of an excuse to not go to this dinner, because if he dreaded what his own parents would say than he wanted to flee the country at what Anne's parents had in store for him.

"I don't think I'll be really good company….. maybe another time", Charlie finally gets out. Eliot gives him a look before replying, "Dad didn't really sound like he wanted you to have a choice, but its cool, I can always just tell him you weren't home or something", Charlie was taken aback by Eliot, the kid had to know that he and Anne broke up and that he punched her new boyfriend and made a huge scene, yet here he was not looking bothered by it in the least, even Nora gave him an ear full and she was not even related to Anne, she went as far as to saw that HE drove Anne to cheating on him.

"Well I better get back before the storm hits" Eliot said waking Charlie up from the rumblings in his head, and once again his mouth worked before his very beer addled brain, "I think your too late man". Eliot turned to look behind him and saw that the snow fall had increased, there was no way that he was going to be getting back in that, so there was only one thing to do, he would have to wait out the storm here, with the Charlie, the one Baker that has been on his mind more then Sarah was, he would even go so far to say that he might have the smallest of crushes of Charlie and that he was just trying to hide that fact by going out with Sarah. Charlie looks at the snow and than back at the now sixteen year old in front of him, knowing that the kid would have to wait out the storm here with him he invites him in, "You can come inside, I have a fire going", Charlie turns to go back inside and hears Eliot sigh before following him inside the house.

Its been snowing hard for two hours now, Eliot can't even see the lake anymore, which meant that he was going to be stuck here with Charlie for a while and his mind was not on his side, his head keeps going to thoughts that made heat rise to his face but so far Charlie has yet to notice. Eliot keeps sneaking looks at Charlie, and it's not long before Charlie catches him in the act and jokes, "like what you see?" and this had Eliot really blushing and gapping for something to say but he couldn't think of anything. His body must have decided that it was not going to wait for his brain to catch up because he finds himself getting up from the chair across from Charlie and moving over to the guy that has invaded his thoughts and sitting on his lap and leaning in to place a firm kiss to his soft lips.

Charlie sat there wide eyed and frozen; Eliot was kissing him….. and he didn't mind, he liked it even. When Eliot pulled away and looked at him with those eyes that Charlie could now see shown with something wild and wanting, it was lust, pure lust, "Yeah, I do see something I like, and want" and it was in that moment that Charlie knew that he was screwed.

Eliot leaned in again and this time Charlie was not going to just sit there, he kissed Eliot back and even deepened the kiss, his tongue asking for entrance and Eliot giving just that. They made out for what seemed like hours but were only minutes and they only stopped when they felt themselves get hard through the material of their jeans, both of them panting and suddenly really hot they share a look before Charlie asks the question that they are both thinking, "You want to take this to the bedroom?"

Eliot could just nod at Charlies words and than start kissing him again, Eliot wrapped himself around Charlie when he felt the older start to get up and break the kiss, the younger of the two latching onto Charlie's neck with his mouth. They barely make it to the bedroom that Charlie uses, since its not easy walking while someone is latched onto you and is kissing your neck like their a hungry vampire, but luckily they make it and Charlie just falls onto the bed on top of Eliot. The two make out again when Charlie props himself up on his forearms, they break apart again only long enough to take off their shirts and jeans, Charlie having to help Eliot out of his.

Clad now in only their boxers the two are kissing and grinding like their lives depended on it, before long Charlie begins to move lower and lower, to Eliot's jaw, neck, his nipples, than his navel before finally he reaches the one place Eliot's been begging him to reach, hooking his thumbs on the waistband of Eliot's boxers Charlie pulls them down and off before trowing them over his shoulder. Charlie takes a moment to look at the boy spread out before him, the now very naked boy who seems to be a few shades redder, and it made his own underwear feel a few sizes too small.

Eliot was just about to open his mouth to say something but the words got stuck in his throat as his erection was suddenly engulfed by warm and wet velvet heaven, and all he could do was moan out loud, "ah… AH….. Charlie d…. don't stop" he could already feel himself get close, his fingers finding their war into Charlies hair and his hips trying but failing to thrust up into the warmth that is enveloping him, "I'm….. g…g…g…gonna" but Charlie was already off of him and back up to eye level, Eliot felt like he could scream, he was so close and he just stopped.

Charlie looks at Eliot before leaning down to kiss him, than moving down to nibble on his right ear and moving three of his fingers to the boy's mouth. Eliot not needing to be told what to do and really wanting to just come take the digits into his mouth and sucks on them, coating them in his saliva. Charlie sits up and removes his fingers from the warm mouth and trails them down Eliot's chest, drawing small circles around his left nipple before continuing his journey downwards.

Eliot can feel Charlie teasing his most private place with one of his fingers and his first reaction it to tense up, it is his first time after all. "you have to relax, breath" Charlie whispers into his ear and Eliot knows that he has to relax but he also knows that its going to hurt weather he does or not, he has seen enough porn to know that much. Eliot breaths in and out a few times, willing himself to relax and then just as he feels himself calming down a bit he feels Charlies finger move up inside of him.

Not long after the first finger went in the second came and then the third, and than the feeling of something deep inside of him that makes him see stars, "AAAAAAAAAH…. more, please Charlie I need you now, I'm ready" and with that Charlie removes his fingers and gets up to remove his own boxers before getting back on the bed and settling between Eliot's legs. "You sure you want to do this" Charlie asks, he has to but he dreads one of the answers that he might get, but he is relieved when he hears Eliot say, "I'm sure, I've wanted this for so long".

Charlie wastes no time in spitting in his hand and coating his rather large erection before aligning himself with Eliot's all too eager opening, pressing his head to the rim he looks at Eliot who nods once, which is all Charlie needed as he slowly pushed into the boy beneath him, Eliot was biting down on his bottom lip so hard that he could taste copper and his hands were gripping the sheets beneath him so tight that his knuckles went white. Charlie was could not explain how good it felt inside Eliot, the boy was tight, gripping him like a vice and he was only about an inch in. Not able to wait long Charlie pushes in more and more, little by little until he is balls deep inside of Eliot, who is a panting flushed mess. They stay still for a while, neither of them speaking but their eyes stay locked, it feels like more then just a few minutes before Eliot gives Charlie another nod and Charlie then pulling out a little and then going back in slowly. It all feels so weird to Eliot, the pain mostly gone now but still nothing like what he felt earlier, until Charlie starts to pull out more and more til only the head of his dick is inside of Eliot and that he goes back in, it then that Eliot arch's his back off of the bed and let out a loud, long moan.

Charlie smirks knowing that he did that to the boy and he does it again and again, pulling out almost all the way and than back in, his thrust picking up speed and power. "m.m.m.m. more….. ah please….. harder….. faster…. MORE!" Eliot lets out as Charlie starts to slam into him with everything that he has. Charlie can feel himself get closer to his climax, so he reaches for Eliot's member and starts stroking it in time with his thrusts, which is getting harder since he has no rhythm anymore and is just chasing his finish with frantic desire, slamming into Eliot with speed he didn't know he had.

Eliot is the first to finish, his cum coating Charlies hand and his own abdomen. Charlie follows soon after, collapsing onto his forearms so he does not crush the boy under him as he cums, moaning through the best orgasm he has ever had.

The next day Charlie wakes up to the smell of bacon, so getting his boxers from last night and putting them on he goes to the source of the smell, the sight is greeted with however stops him dead in the doorway, Eliot is standing there in only his underwear setting everything on the table. "Hungry?" Eliot asks when he sees Charlie standing there and smiles to himself when he sees that Charlie is in the mood for the same thing as he is. Charlie moves over to where Eliot is standing by the table right next to the kitchen, they lock lips the second they are close enough, they break apart long enough for Charlie to heft Eliot up to the kitchen counter and to remove their underwear, Charlie looks at Eliot and says, "starving"…. It was only later that day, after round whoever knows that Charlie thinks to himself that he now has a very different reason to avoid Mr. Murtaugh and that he will be having a problem with tables and kitchens for the rest of his life, good problems.

So here it is, my first weekly draw fic. I hope it gets some reviews and some likes, maybe even flames, after all, the boys could use some more heat in their fandom.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
